Blood Redemption
by Axelanderya
Summary: Naruto n'y croit pas, Hinata n'y croit plus... chapitre 4 en ligne
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Titre : Blood redemption

Auteur : Axelanderya.

Résumé : Le sang est si chaud lorsqu'il sort d'un corps, si vivant. Il souille tout ce qu'il touche, surtout le sang de l'être aimé. Rappelle t-en Naruto...

* * *

**Prologue**

Une goutte, puis deux, trois et une infinité tombèrent à ses pieds, colorant le sol ocre d'un vermeil profond. Un dernier râle se fit entendre puis plus rien, rien que le poids des regrets qu'il n'avait pas. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette odeur ferreuse qui embaumait à présent les lieux. La douce odeur de la mort s'insinuait en lui, transcendant sa propre existence, oui, il n'en était que plus vivant. A terre, le ninja était broyé, ses os n'avaient pas résisté à la force titanesque du sable à vrai dire, rien jusqu'ici ne lui avait résisté. Il fit demi-tour avec une lenteur mesurée et regarda les ex-coéquipiers de sa toute récente victime qui, paralysés, n'avaient pas la force de bouger. Leur sort fut scellé rapidement, leur sang vint maculer sa tenue de ninja en de grandes taches carmin habituellement le sable palliait ce genre de désagréments mais l'effet visuel du sang sur la population de son village était à son avantage. Il rentra donc ainsi souillé sans une once de remords.

A Suna, chacun s'écartait de son passage en priant pour sa vie, les rues devenaient soudainement désertes à son approche ce qui finalement n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il faisait nuit noire au-dessus de lui, ni lune ni étoile pour le guider, s'il avait été romantique, il aurait songé à se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel, au lieu de cela, il trouvait que cette nuit convenait parfaitement à un assassinat, sombre à souhait. Sans bruit, il monta le long d'une façade non éclairée d'une grande maison du village. Le sable déverrouilla pour lui la fenêtre centrale et lui laissa toute liberté de mouvement. La pièce était une petite chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, néanmoins il distinguait parfaitement le bureau dans un angle, une grande penderie face à lui et un grand lit à sa droite.

Toujours silencieux il déposa sa jarre de sable contre le sofa disposé au pied du lit, retira quelques vêtements et monta sur les couvertures de lin fin. D'un geste qui aurait pu être tendre venant d'un autre il posa quelques doigts sur la main qui reposait près de l'oreiller de soie rose et remonta lentement le long du bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Il glissa ensuite vers le cou et le visage, replaçant une mèche blonde qui cachait ses yeux, caressant ses boucles avec ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la délicatesse. Alors qu'il traçait les contours de son nez d'un revers d'index, il la sentit s'éveiller, d'abord doucement, puis elle ressentit sa présence, et s'immobilisa. Il put sentir les battements de son coeur augmenter, ses muscles se raidir, son sang empli de vie parcourir ses veines...

« T'ai-je manqué ? » Murmura t-il sans véritablement attendre sa réponse, ne la connaissant que trop bien. Elle avait peur de lui, comme tous les autres, tellement peur qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour survivre, et ça il le savait très bien. Il s'allongea près d'elle, sur le dos, en ayant pris soin d'amener l'un des oreillers moelleux sous sa tête et attendit qu'elle s'approche, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

La terreur est une chose bien difficile à cacher, surtout lorsque l'objet de celle-ci est à vos côtés. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'elle déplaçait sa main sur son torse sans défaut, elle se redressa et vint caler sa tête au creux de son épaule gauche, elle continua quelques instants à caresser sa peau de ses doigts soyeux avant de sentir son bras musclé par des années d'entraînement se refermer contre son flanc. Elle frémit mais vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil la prenne et qu'elle puisse rouvrir les yeux seule le lendemain ou ne jamais les rouvrir.

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est déroulée ma journée ? » Avait-il demandé d'une voix suave à faire pâlir un mort, tout en douceur et garni d'un sourire que l'on ne souhaitait voir sur le visage de personne.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée ces-derniers temps... Chercha t-elle à expliquer de manière diplomatique, de telle sorte que sa vie n'en fusse pas raccourcie.

- Je comprends, mentit-il en caressant d'une main adroite sa jambe fine qu'il avait préalablement rapprochée de lui.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée Gaara ? S'enquit-elle dans un soupir alors qu'il remontait vers sa cuisse en de petites oscillations.

- J'ai croisé une patrouille d'Iwa dans le désert, rien de bien intéressant, leur sang était négligeable, ils ne m'ont pas fait me sentir vivant. Leur existence n'avait aucune importance. Mais Tanuki avait envie de sang, alors je lui en ai donné, poursuivit-il, leur sang était de moindre qualité, brut, sans goût. Si loin de la douceur du tien, de son parfum, de sa texture. Je ne connais pas de sang que le Tanuki apprécie plus que le tien. »

Qu'était-il possible de répondre à cela tout en restant vivant les deux minutes suivantes ? Elle l'ignorait, et avait si peur de l'obscurité qui planait sur sa vie à présent. Elle haïssait son rituel, ses venues nocturnes, ces fausses conversations de couples, cette vie de terreur. Si seulement Sasuke l'avait tué à cette époque...

Dans un élan de lucidité, elle l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, l'invitant à une caresse qu'elle ne voulait pas prodiguer. Gaara répondit à ce baiser par un autre, plus violent, presque agressif. Elle ferma les yeux et referma les bras autour de sa nuque tandis qu'il parsemait son cou rosé de baisers possessifs. Une fois encore elle désira ardemment que son esprit quitte son corps pour échapper à ces tourments mais comme toujours il la ramenait dans leur enfer de sable et de sang pour une nuit de plus...

A Suna la chaleur vient avec le matin, étouffante, le village se lève et avec lui monte les bruits de la rue. Gaara, qui n'avait pas dormi, partit de chez elle à l'aube et gagna la demeure du Kazekage, son père. Avant même d'entrer il sut que les ninjas ennemis avaient été découverts, il faut dire qu'il les avait broyés, pas cachés. Il croisa une femme et son enfant sur le chemin, garçonnet qui se cacha comme il le put dans les jupes de sa mère.'Pathétique', songea le jeune homme, conforté dans cette idée par la voix du Tanuki qui au fond de lui murmurait la même chose. Gaara gagna ses appartements et prit une douche avant de manger et de gagner le centre des opérations de Suna.

Cette semaine, aucune mission à l'extérieur du village ne lui était proposée, chose rare. C'était dire si la situation à l'extérieur était morte : il y avait bien cette organisation, l'Akatsuki, qui semblait vouloir conquérir le monde. Mais elle se tenait tranquille depuis la mort de deux de ses agents, écrasés par quelques tonnes de sable trois semaines auparavant. D'un autre côté, un examen chuunin avait été annoncé il y a peu, signe de trêve entre les nations ninjas. Gaara songeait sérieusement à s'y rendre, ce, avec ou sans l'avis de son père. Lui-même avait passé son examen cinq ans plus tôt et avait magistralement réduis en miette la fierté des Uchiwa si seulement l'examinateur n'était pas intervenu...

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à proprement parlé lors de cet examen, les genins étant tous d'un niveau négligeable, mais à Konoha il y avait Naruto. Ce démon... Un challenge de taille. Tous deux étaient pareils, seuls, sans attaches, il aurait aimé le combattre. L'amour, le ninja lui en avait parlé, ce sentiment si fort qui rendait invincible. A l'amour Gaara avait préféré la haine, la peur, là il ressentait toute sa force. La haine dans les yeux de son père, la peur d'Ai lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, et cette même volonté de survivre, d'exister. Les êtres humains sont si faibles, leur vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Naruto ne voulait rien savoir mais il lui montrerait... et le tuerait.

Gaara passa finalement sa journée dans le désert à encadrer les genins sélectionnés pour l'examen chuunin avec son ancien sensei. Baki n'était toujours pas rassuré aux côtés de Gaara mais au moins il n'avait plus ses crises de folies meurtrières, enfin, de manière contrôlée. Et les habitants du village étaient majoritairement trop faibles pour présenter un quelconque intérêt. Le démon semblait lui aussi calmé, comme si les deux avaient trouvé leur équilibre, enfin, Gaara passait à l'âge adulte avec tous les problèmes qui allaient avec. Baki se concentra sur les genins morts de peur devant Gaara, le point positif par contre était qu'à part du démon local, ils n'avaient peur de rien. On se console avec ce que l'on peut...

* * *

A suivre...

Bises

Axel.


	2. Blood redemption

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.**

**Auteur : Axelanderya**

**Titre : Blood redemption **

"Tu vois, il y a du monde pour toi..." Le visage de Naruto était tellement souriant en cet instant qu'on eu dit qu'il contenait tout le bonheur du monde. Gaara se redressa, s'aidant de la main qui lui était tendue par le ninja de Konoha et se mit debout. Il regarda tout autour de lui et s'étonna de la présence de tant de monde, à vrai dire la quasi totalité des gens de Suna devait être là. Il reconnut sans peine son père, Temari, Kankurô et les ninjas qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Tous affichaient un air radieux, heureux de voir leur plus puissant ninja vivant. Un pue plus loin, plusieurs filles laissaient aller leur imagination, se battant pour savoir laquelle serait la prochaine à le sauver. Naruto ne manqua pas de lui en faire la remarque.

" T'as la cote dis-moi, une vraie célébrité...

- Moque-toi.

- Je n'oserai pas, rit Naruto, bon en remerciement pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, tu m'invites chez Ichikaru ! Annonça t-il avant de préciser, c'est le meilleur restaurant de ramens de Konoha, tu veux y goûter." Il pensait vraiment avec son estomac celui-là. Gaara soupira puis lui accorda un sourire tandis que le Kazekage discutait avec le chef de mission, soit Kakashi. Finalement ils rentrèrent tous à Suna pour debriefing, Gaara fut envoyé à l'hôpital pour examen malgré ses protestations et l'équipe de Naruto rencontra le conseil. Ils ne se revirent que plusieurs heures plus tard à la sortie de réunion. Naruto laissa son équipe et rejoignit Gaara qui l'attendait près du hall.

" Je meurs de faim !

- Tant mieux car je comptais t'emmener manger, seulement on pourra faire le crochet dont on a parlé aprèst ? J'ai quelqu'un à voir mais ce sera peut-être un peu long...

- Pas de problème." Répondit Naruto.

Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant typique du village, enfin essayèrent, beaucoup de personnes venant à leur table les féliciter. Ce qui amusa grandement Naruto, qui accueillait chacun avec un grand sourire et une tape amicale. Enfin ils partirent quelques heures après, contents de leur repas et ayant pas mal discuter. Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent les rues du village pour gagner une maison un peu excentrée. Il la contournèrent puis Gaara leva les yeux et soupira en voyant de la lumière à travers la fenêtre de la chambre.

" Je me lance. Déclara t-il avant de bondir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Je te soutiens. Cria Naruto avant de partir, aie confiance !"

Il n'y avait pas grande activité dans la pièce, juste un grand rangement d'armoire. En le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, Ai en lâcha la pile de vêtements qu'elle tenait. Pendant un instant il n'y eut aucun bruit, chacun regardant l'autre sans bouger, il put lire la surprise dans ses yeux, la nouvelle de sa mort s'était répandue bien vite. Puis elle contourna le lit et s'approcha avant de s'arrêter à une distance raisonnable, pour sa part, il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et n'avait esquissé un seul autre geste.

" Ils ont dit que tu étais mort... Commença t-elle d'une voix faible.

- La moitié du village s'est déplacée, je ne t'y ai pas vue, souligna t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de la déception.

- Je, n'ai pas pu. Mais tu as dû voir toutes tes fans alors mon absence a largement été compensée." Lui fit-elle remarquer. Il soupira, encore une fois la

discussion ne les mènerait nulle part, en y repensant il ne l'avait jamais entendu donner son avis sur quoi que ce soit.

" Je pense sortir demain avec un ami, Naruto, viendras-tu avec nous ?" Elle le regarda avec attention, cherchant une trace de réponse dans son expression, son attitude, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.

" Arrête de me demander la réponse.

- Je, je ne sais pas." Répondit-elle effrayée en reculant d'un pas. C'est fou comme les évidences peuvent se dissimuler dans le quotidien et ne jamais se faire remarquer. Sa réaction venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle agissait ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient 'ensembles', cela lui sautait aux yeux à présent.

" Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? " Tout était là, dans ces quelques mots, il eut un coeur, il en aurait pleuré tant la vérité lui éclatait au visage, mais il était venu pour cela et il était temps de crever l'abcès. Leurs mensonges n'avaient que trop duré, mourir lui en avait fait prendre conscience, il ne gâcherait pas le reste de leur vie. Naruto ne l'avait pas sauvé pour ça.

" Que tu me dises ce que tu veux." Elle le regarda avec méfiance, étonnée par ses mots. Il la détailla, elle était aussi jolie que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue mais elle n'avait plus cette étincelle, c'était une beauté froide, un comble dans ce pays désertique.

" La même chose que...

- Arrête !" Son ton était dur cette fois, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la pesanteur de l'atmosphère déjà chargée. Il avança vers elle, la poussant à se retrancher jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur, il n'y eut alors aucune échappatoire, leurs vêtements entrèrent en contact. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il glissait une main le long de son doux visage. Elle ne dissimulait même plus sa peur, il colla son front au sien et frôla son petit nez, profitant de cette proximité qu'il doutait de pouvoir revivre un jour. Mais Naruto lui avait appris qu'on ne pouvait forcer quelqu'un à vous aimer, il était seulement possible de lui ouvrir son coeur et de le laisser décider quoi faire. Et en ce jour il comptait bien les libérer tous les deux dusse t-il en souffrir pour le reste de sa vie.

" Au début, commença t-il doucement, une mèche de ses cheveux longs entre les doigts, tu étais la preuve que je pouvais tout avoir, mon trophée, la preuve que nul ne m'échappait. Tu étais si joyeuse avec les autres, toujours souriante, si pleine de vie, j'ai voulu capturer toute cette joie. Et, Naruto est arrivé, avec son punch et son démon... Ma première raclée, murmura t-il dans un sourire, mon premier ami. Il m'a appris que l'on puisait sa force dans ceux que l'on aime, dans ces gens qui vous reconnaissent en tant qu'être humain. Il m'a ouvert les yeux une première fois, il m'a montré à quel point ma famille était importante. Et quand je suis rentré de ce combat tu étais là, toujours aussi belle, aussi gentille. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir tu es restée pure, inatteignable, tu as supporté toutes mes humeurs, mes échecs, mes succès. Et tu fais des gâteaux au miel à tomber. Les habitants ne savent pas à quel point tu m'as aidé à ne plus les voir comme des êtres méprisables...

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit-elle tremblante, je n'ai jamais fait tout cela, j'ai...

- Tu es restée sous mes menaces je sais. Tu ne m'as jamais contredit ou déplu. Je crois bien en t'avoir jamais entendu dire un mot de travers ou déplacé. J'ai pénétré dans ta vie et au final je ne sais presque rien de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara ? Demanda t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, submergée par le stress, il n'avait jamais agi comme cela et c'était juste... dangereux. Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Arrête ! " Il la regarda, sentant son corps fin trembler contre lui, ses yeux gris révélant de la peur et de la confusion. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, incapable de retenir ses sanglots et dieu sait qu'elle était pourtant passée maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Il s'accroupit et la serra dans ses bras, lui laissant le temps de se calmer, la berçant doucement avant de reprendre ce déballage de sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt de recommencer, maudit Naruto, il n'avait pas dit que ça ferait aussi mal...

" Je suis venu te dire que je te rendais ta liberté. " Elle se dégagea et l'observa, incrédule, il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ?

" Je ne veux plus être un bourreau pour personne. Ne plus être ce monstre que tu détestes tant. Si tu me demandes de partir je disparaîtrais de ta vie, sans menace aucune, et tu ne me verras plus jamais. Ordonne et j'obéirai. Et tu sais que j'ai toujours tenu parole." Ca avait eut l'air si simple dans la bouche de Naruto, mais plus il parlait, plus il se rendait compte que si elle le faisait, il en deviendrait fou. Elle avait réussi à se rendre indispensable au plus profond de son être, alors même qu'elle essayait juste de ne pas se faire tuer. Comme s'il aurait pu... Alors finalement c'est ça l'amour ?

" Mais... Continua t-il en choisissant ses mots, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de sentir ta présence. Donne-moi une chance, peu importe qu'on soit en conflit, que l'on ne soit pas d'accord, jamais je ne serai un danger pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance." Répéta t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Elle soupira et baissa la tête avec un sourire, et eut un rire nerveux. Gaara ne sut trop comment interpréter cette réaction. Elle releva la tête et pour la première fois depuis longtemps fut sincère dans ses propos.

" Tu me demandes une chance ? Rit elle, amère, tu es entré dans ma vie et tu l'as entièrement centrée sur la tienne. Je n'ai plus pensé à moi depuis longtemps, mes espoirs, mes sentiments se sont limités à espérer être en vie demain. Une stupide utopie de liberté. Et là, aujourd'hui, brusquement tu me demandes mon avis ? C'est fort, c'est très très fort. C'est un labyrinthe dans lequel il n'y a pas de sortie. Ma vie n'avait qu'un sens : te satisfaire, et tu viens me l'enlever. C'est la dernière page de notre histoire c'est ça ? Tout a une fin et c'est la mienne ? Bien, je te félicite, tu as gagné, je ne suis officiellement plus rien. "

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela, c'est en détruisant une chose que l'on s'aperçoit de sa valeur. Et ce qu'il avait tenu lui était décidément très précieux... Elle enfouit son visage contre ses genoux et se replia sur elle-même, fermant les yeux un instant pour ne pas voir sa vie s'éteindre. Elle resta longtemps dans cette position, n'ayant de toute manière rien de mieux à faire. Ce fut le soleil qui la sortie de sa torpeur, elle redressa la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le jour naissant avant de se tourner et de voir que Gaara n'avait pas non plus bougé. Il était adossé à son lit, le coude posé sur son genou replié, l'autre jambe allongée près d'elle. Elle put lire sur son visage qu'il s'était tourmenté toute la nuit, au moins il avait été solidaire pour une fois.

" Tu attendais le nouveau matin ? C'est une délicate attention. commenta t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer.

- T'es plus à un cadavre près. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Très drôle. Je partirai quand tu m'auras donné ta réponse.

- Hum, adieu ou donne-moi une chance ? Je n'en sais rien, j'ai arrêté de prendre des décisions il y a longtemps. Choisis toi, c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait et ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça avant." Ils étaient tous deux exténués, moralement épuisés et cela se voyait : les cheveux défaits, les vêtements froissés, la mine défaite, ils faisaient pitié à voir. Ils restèrent encore un moment puis Gaara se détourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où entrait l'air chaud du désert. Elle observa son mouvement, eut un sourire triste et réprima un sanglot avant de lui attraper la main qui prenait appui sur le rebord et de le tirer à l'intérieur.

" Dis-le. Ordonna t-elle d'une voix ferme qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et qui le surprit.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je veux l'entendre." Insista t-elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. Gaara imprima ses traits dans sa mémoire, son teint ivoire, ses petits yeux gris, sa fine bouche rose, la douceur de sa peau, tous ces petits détails qu'il appréciait tant. Il plongea son regard dans le sien empli de détermination et fit ce qu'elle voulait.

" Je t'aime."

Elle ne resserra ni ne desserra sa main, comme figée par ces mots, puis elle avança un peu son visage vers lui mais s'arrêta dans son élan et l'interrogea du regard. Cela eut pour effet de le faire sourire.

" Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, si tu veux faire quelque chose fais-le." Elle sourit tendrement, ferma les yeux, et l'embrassa.

* * *

**BR2 Fin.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre,**

**Axel.**


	3. Génétique des populations

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto appartient à son auteur, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Titre : Blood redemption

Auteur : Axelanderya.

Résumé : Le sang est si chaud lorsqu'il sort d'un corps, si vivant. Il souille tout ce qu'il touche, surtout le sang de l'être aimé. Rappelle t-en Naruto...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Génétique des populations.

Elle hurlait à en perdre haleine mais ses cris se perdaient dans le couloir souterrain où elle se trouvait. Elle recommença encore et encore pendant des heures, elle hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise. Sa gorge la brûlait énormément mais ce n'était rien comparer à la souffrance morale qu'elle endurait.  
Une fois encore elle avait réussi à montrer au monde à quel point elle était faible. Aujourd'hui était la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase, non seulement elle était un ninja de piètre envergure mais à présent son père avait toutes les raisons du monde de la déshériter officiellement.

Hinata s'assit sur le sol froid et reprit lentement son souffle, sa respiration saccadée se fit plus régulière, profonde. Seule la fatigue l'empêchait de fondre en larmes face à tant de désarroi : elle avait été faite prisonnière, capturée dans son propre village, en plein jour.  
Ses agresseurs l'avaient facilement maîtrisée, trop facilement… Maintenant elle était dans un centre d'expériences douteuses, enfermée dans une minuscule cellule aux barreaux épais et sans la moindre fenêtre. Dans un coin elle avait un espace sanitaire, à côté un petit futon posé à même le sol, avec une simple couverture et pas d'oreiller.

Le couloir contenait beaucoup de cellules comme la sienne, la plupart occupées mais aucun des prisonniers n'avait esquissé le moindre geste ni n'avait répondu à ses cris. L'ambiance trop pesante pour être naturelle devait être due à un gaz présent dans l'air. Nouvellement arrivée, Hinata ne devait simplement pas encore en ressentir les effets. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle activa son Byakugan, ou plutôt tenta d'activer son œil magique, la jeune sentit son chakra la quitter, comme aspiré par l'air. Il y avait décidément du ninjutsu partout.

Fatiguée, triste, pathétique mais kunoïchi malgré tout, Hinata lutta contre la peur qui l'envahissait et se remémora ses derniers moments passés au village.  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencé, elle avait terminé et apporté son rapport de mission à l'Hokage, salué deux ou trois connaissances avant de rejoindre ses compagnons de l'équipe huit avec qui elle avait partagé un repas simple. Elle se rappela avoir discuté du mariage prochain d'une cousine de Shino, de l'avancée minime des négociations avec les autres villages ninjas et enfin d'avoir émis des suggestions plus que grotesques à propos de l'identité de leur ennemi.

D'après Shino c'était le chef caché du pays des vagues qui voulait devenir un grand Kage comme Tsunade et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que le déclenchement d'une guerre pour imposer sa volonté. Kiba avait une idée royalement opposée à savoir qu'il s'agissait du fils cadet d'un ninja quelconque qui voulait tuer son père sans en avoir l'air en noyant sa mort parmi celle de centaines de ninjas.  
En bref, c'était réellement n'importe quoi.

Hinata secoua la tête avec un sourire en revoyant l'expression dépitée de Shino face à tant de stupidités avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait été capturée juste après avoir quitté ses amis. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire un détail, une image qui eut pu l'aider à identifier l'ennemi mais rien, aucun signe distinctif ne lui vint. Non, vraiment rien ne lui revenait déçue, elle gagna son futon et se roula en boule dessus, espérant qu'un peu de sommeil lui serait profitable.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir que la porte situé au loin s'ouvrait, créant une raie de lumière qui inonda le couloir. Une silhouette se découpa à travers les rayons et disparut lorsque la porte se referma. Hinata vit qu'un humain s'approchait à pas mesurés mais son aura était tellement sombre, néfaste, qu'elle pouvait aussi bien appartenir à un dieu de la mort. A son approche, un mouvement de recul général apparut tous les prisonniers étaient désormais bien éveillés et la peur dominait leurs esprits.

D'instinct, Hinata sut qu'il ne leurs prêterait pas attention, il était là pour elle. Rien de bien étonnant puisqu'elle était la dernière prise mais cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Il arriva devant les barreaux qui la séparaient du reste du monde et elle put enfin le dévisager. Tout d'abord elle ne le reconnut pas mais ses yeux rougeoyants ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa lignée.

« Uchiwa », murmura-t-elle en observant à présent son visage avec attention, le temps avait effacé les dernières traces de l'enfant qu'elle avait connu, l'académie était vraiment très loin.

« Sasuke ». Il rit avec un petit air arrogant, finalement il n'avait pas tant changé, songea-t-elle en attendant qu'il prenne à son tour la parole. Lui-même l'avait observé et avait tiré à peu près les mêmes conclusions, le temps passe mais les gens restent dans le passé.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi facile de capturer l'héritière des Hyûga, déclara-t-il dédaigneux, si je l'avais su, je ne me serais pas déplacé en personne, des nouveaux arrivants auraient largement mené à bien cette mission. » Hinata réprima ces émotions contradictoires qui l'envahissaient et attendit patiemment qu'il daigne lui dire ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites de savoir, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mes objectifs ne sont probablement pas à la portée de ta compréhension.  
- Essaye toujours, répondit-elle dans un élan de courage, j'imagine qu'au final tu veux dominer le monde comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte.  
- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'es pas apte, enfin ce n'est pas pour tes compétences mentales que tu es ici. Avait-t-il dit sans départir de son sourire. En revanche, tu as raison sur un point : les Uchiwa sont nés pour dominer. » Elle allait répliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, la plongeant dans une illusion de son cru. Hinata sombra dans un sombre cauchemar tandis que Sasuke ouvrait sa cellule, l'attrapait sans ménagement et l'emmenait sur son épaule…

#-#-#

La missive de Konoha arriva à Suna alors qu'un soleil voilé par une forte tempête de sable se levait. Les services de décryptage s'en occupèrent puis la transmirent au vieux conseiller Aohama, bras droit du Kazekage. Le vieil parcourut la lettre transcrite tout en buvant son thé au jasmin du matin, elle était succincte et assez désarmante au premier abord. L'Hokage les informait du rapt de l'un de ses chuunins, acceptant volontiers toute information relative à l'identité des voleurs mais n'était demandé pour le sauvetage. Le chef du village de la feuille précisait néanmoins qu'elle allait envoyer une équipe chez eux afin de leur transmettre plus de détails et les garder au courant de l'évolution des choses.

'Vraiment bizarre, depuis quand la Tsunade ne s'intéresse plus au bien-être de ses ninjas ?' Songea Aohama avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé et de passer à l'information suivante…

Gaara ouvrit les yeux au moment où le réveil sonna, faisant s'élever une petite musique pas désagréable. Il tendit un bras pour l'éteindre et reprit sa position initiale, enroulé autour de la jeune femme qui partageait sa couche. Lui amoureusement protecteur, elle profondément endormie dans ses bras, la scène aurait pu être tirée d'un récit romantique si seulement elle ne sonnait pas si faux.

Peu de temps après leur violente dispute, Gaara avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait interprété comme un test de fidélité, elle pensait qu'il avait une fois encore éprouvé sa domination. Changer les acquis était plus difficile encore que prévu et le plus gros travail se faisait sur soi.

Doucement, il essayait de modifier les choses, petit à petit. Et il y avait quelques succès, à présent elle se permettait de prendre plus d'un sixième du lit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ce n'était pas sans risque. Et sa garde-robe reprenait un peu de couleurs, il y avait un peu d'espoir…

Il se dégagea délicatement et entreprit de s'habiller, il passa sa tenue de Kage et sans bruit, quitta la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à la petite cuisine où l'attendait un petit-déjeuner prêt à être réchauffer, une autre amélioration, avant il aurait simplement eu à mettre les pieds sous la table. La soupe mijotait tranquillement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Gaara alla ouvrir à son frère et les deux hommes s'installèrent à table. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager ce repas régulièrement depuis que Gaara avait décidé qu'il était temps de quitter le foyer familial. Le repas fut silencieux mais cela était dû à l'heure précoce de la journée. Ils partirent après une rapide vaisselle et gagnèrent le palais administratif où ils se séparèrent, Kankurô allant au bureau des missions et Gaara rejoignant son bureau de Kazekage.

Il fut rejoint en chemin par son assistant qui lui remit les missives arrivées depuis la veille ainsi qu'une multitude de documents à examiner et signer. La missive de Konoha attira son attention, il la lut assis à son bureau et ne put réprimer une expression de surprise en voyant le non du ninja kidnappé, Hyûga…

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur examen chuunin où elle ne lui avait pas laissé de souvenir percutant mais il se souvenait tout de même d'elle. Cheveux foncés et des yeux blancs, le tout associé à un manque total de charisme et peu de compétences, elle n'arrivait pas à l'époque à la cheville de son cousin et apparemment cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec les années.

Konoha était visiblement aussi peu intéressée que lui puisqu'aucun dispositif particulier de sauvetage n'était demandé. Néanmoins, Gaara se résolu à lancer une équipe à la recherche d'indice sur les ravisseurs et sur sa trace, avec un peu de chance elle serait encore en vie. Il se demanda également qui Tsunade lui enverrait.

« J'espère que Naruto sera de la partie. » Songea-t-il à voix haute en repensant à son ami. Puis, il reprit le cours de sa journée de travail.

* * *

BR3 fin.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Review ?

Axel.


	4. Coup de foudre dans le désert

Titre : Blood Redemption  
Auteur : Axelanderya  
Disclaimer : Le monde de Naruto appartient à monsieur Kishimoto, attention, prochain volume des aventure de notre ninja préféré à paraître début juillet !  
Note de l'auteur : Hum non pas de note aujourd'hui, à part "je suis désolé pour le retard", ah si, il doit rester des fautes un peu partout, si l'un de vous a envie de jouer au beta-lecteur, qu'il se jette à l'eau. Et aussi, Aya, j'aimerais voir ta tête lorsque tu ouvriras ta boite mail et que tu verras "Fanfiction new chapter of the story by Axelanderya" \o/  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Coup de foudre dans le désert.

Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air à Konoha, au propre comme au figuré. En effet le ciel était assombri par de gros nuages noirs qui laissaient éclater une tempête d'une ampleur rarement vue au village. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au cataclysme localisé au sein de la demeure principale des Hyûga. Une tornade orange détruisait tous les tympans à sa portée, en l'occurrence, ceux des membres les plus éminents du clan et parmi eux, Hiashi, qui était particulièrement visé. Le Hokage était aussi présent mais toute aussi impuissante face à la rage qui émanait de son genin le plus turbulent.

Naruto était… écoeuré, dégouté, énervé, et monstrueusement en colère. Il n'avait plus ses parents depuis longtemps certes mais le peu qu'il avait pu voir de son père l'avait convaincu que rien, au grand rien ne pouvait pousser un père à abandonner son enfant. Et pourtant il avait face à lui un père qui semblait indifférent à la disparition de son héritière; enfin, de son ex-héritière. Voilà un mois que Hinata avait été enlevée, par Sasuke qui plus est si l'on en croyait les rapports préliminaires, et ce matin la nouvelle de sa destitution au profit de sa jeune soeur avait été annoncée avec fracas.

Pour Naruto, qui rentrait alors après une semaine de recherches, cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, d'accord elle n'était pas aussi douée que Sakura, elle n'avait pas été le disciple du Hokage et elle ne coupait jamais la parole aux gens mais Hinata ne méritait pas une punition aussi dure.

"Je vois que tu ne me comprends pas Naruto, réussit à commencer Hiashi entre deux vagues de hurlements, mais je dois penser au clan avant de penser à ma famille.  
- Vous avez raison sur ce point, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez tant manquer d'humanité!  
- Naruto! Tu parles à un chef de clan!" Cria Tsunade avant d'attraper le ninja par le bras, le broyant au passage et l'emmena hors de la demeure en s'excusant auprès de leurs hôtes. Elle fit fi de ses protestations et traversa ainsi le village jusqu'à son bureau où elle daigna enfin le lâcher.  
"Puisque tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler je t'envoie en mission! Gronda-t-elle en attrapant le dossier des missions courantes que lui tendait Shizune.  
- Je vais chercher Hinata, grogna Naruto en se tournant vers la porte.  
- Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos! Tu pars dans le sud, ils ont besoin de main d'oeuvre pour les récoltes, emmène une équipe de genins avec toi, et je ne veux rien entendre! Dehors!" Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

Naruto sortit dans le couloir à toute allure, bousculant sans ménagement Sakura qui venait faire son rapport sur l'inventaire des plantes médicinales disponibles au village. Le ninja fonça chez Ichikaru, avala un bol de ramens et s'en fut empaqueter quelques affaires avant de se mettre en route vers les fermes du sud. Il courut à en perdre haleine toute la journée et ne s'arrêta qu'à la nuit tombée. Il fit un feu de camp, s'assit et rongea son os un moment. Il s'endormait lorsqu'il perçut la présence de ninjas se rapprochant de lui. Il se mit sur ses gardes et attendit, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de dissimuler leurs chakras, soit ils étaient amicaux, soit très mauvais. La réponse ne tarda pas: les deux. Konohamaru, deux autres genins et leur sensei apparurent dans la clairière, l'air exténué.

"Tu aurais pu nous attendre! Haleta le genin.  
- Désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs, s'excusa Naruto en reprenant sa place.  
- Je ne te savais pas si pressé de récolter des pommes de terre, ricana son cadet, enfin, c'est un entraînement comme un autre." Son innocence fit sourire Naruto, il n'était pas concerné par les soucis de son aîné, pour l'instant il ne devait avoir que le passage de grade approchant en tête. La guerre, les troubles politiques auxquels Naruto faisait face étaient habituellement réservés aux ninjas expérimentés, pas aux genins comme eux. 'Quelle époque troublée...' Songea le jeune ninja avant de s'endormir avec une dernière pensée pour son amie.

#-#-#

"Ami", quel drôle de mot, peu employé par les ninjas pour lesquels il y a surtout des alliances, des intérêts et le devoir. L'amitié c'est surtout pour les civils. Enfermée dans sa cellule, Hinata songeait à ses amis, combien s'étaient portés à son secours? Kiba et Shino certainement, Shikamaru moins sûr, quant à Naruto elle espérait qu'il la considère encore comme une amie, même après lui ayant dévoilé ses sentiments pour lui et le refus gentil mais cinglant ayant suivi. Oui, pour lui l'amitié est une chose précieuse qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher. 'Abruti!' Pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de se remettre à creuser. Car s'il est était une incapable aux yeux de son père et du reste du village, elle avait une cuillère, arrivée avec son dîner. Dîner immonde au passage, pire que la cuisine d'Ino, c'était dire... Et Hinata avait lu assez d'histoires d'évasions lorsqu'elle était enfant pour savoir qu'avec une cuillère il était possible de creuser des tunnels. Et donc elle creusait, n'en déplaise à ses geôliers qui riaient bien en la voyant faire. "Cellules ninjas, rappelaient-ils, moqueurs, comme si tu pouvais creuser une cellule ninja...".

'Rira bien qui rira le dernier', songeait la prisonnière en les entendant une fois encore, sans faillir à sa tâche, 'la nulle de service creusera jusqu'à sortir d'ici'. Elle avait déjà détruit trois cuillères mais s'accrochait à son tunnel comme à sa vie. De plus, elle était chanceuse, deux jours après son arrivée dans le centre, soit cinq jours après son rapt, un autre prisonnier avait malencontreusement tué le charlatan qui expérimentait sur eux toutes sortes de jutsus et drogues. Par conséquent, en attendant que Sasuke lui ait trouvé un remplaçant, Hinata et tous les autres étaient tranquilles, modulo les rats enragés qui traînaient dans les cellules. Et elle avait horreur des rats.

Il s'était bien passé deux heures sans qu'elle n'entende de ricanement derrière elle, cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais le gaz tranquillisant lui brouillait les idées, elle ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une chose à la fois, en l'occurrence, creuser. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas l'homme s'approcher de sa cellule.

"Tu peux arrêter de creuser, répétait le ninja, arrête de creuser... Hinata! "  
Elle sursauta, en lâcha sa cuillère et se retourna aussi brusquement que lui permettait son corps affaibli et s'effondrer sur le sol pour se retrouver face à deux pieds bandés. Elle remonta les yeux le long d'un pantalon noir, d'une tunique de la même couleur retenue à la taille par une ceinture pourpre et enfin elle vit un visage partiellement recouvert de peintures guerrières.

" Nouvelle technique d'évasion? Demanda le guerrier un brin moqueur lui aussi, décidément, tous les geôliers se ressemblaient. Hinata adopta une position assise plus confortable alors qu'il déverrouillait la grille et l'ouvrait en grand avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur , de l'attraper par le bras et de la traîner hors de sa cellule.  
- Je..." Commença-t-elle mais ne put continuer sa phrase, faute de savoir quoi dire. Lui, déposa à terre la grosse marionnette qu'il portait, l'ouvrit et en sortit un cadavre atrocement nauséabond.

"Pouah, mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Hinata en réprimant une forte envie de régurgitation.  
- Ca, répondit-il avec un sourire, c'est toi! Maintenant rentre là-dedans, dit-il en montrant sa marionnette maintenant vide.  
- C'est dégoûtant, grimaça la jeune femme.  
- C'est ta seule chance de quitter cette prison, mais si tu préfères rester avec l'Uchiwa...  
- Non, j'y vais, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole et entrant à contrecoeur dans la marionnette.  
- Il me faut un peu de ton sang, dit-il en sortant un kunai", Hinata tendit un bras et le laissa l'entailler. Elle sentait qu'elle lui faisait trop confiance mais ce satanée gaz était terriblement efficace. Il récupéra une petite quantité de son sang qu'il étendit sur le cadavre puis se retourna vers elle, en boule dans sa marionnette.  
" D'ailleurs, tu sens aussi bon qu'elle", ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le guerrier avant de rapidement refermer la marionnette, lui ôtant tout espoir de réponse.

Il poussa le cadavre dans la cellule et la verrouilla, il mit sa marionnette sur son dos et repartit comme il était venu, enjambant les corps des soldats qu'il avait tués à l'aller. Les prisonniers ne semblaient pas avoir noté sa présence, ni les combats s'étant déroulés près d'eux. 'Pauvres diables', pensa Kankurô avant de remercier les anciens de Suna d'avoir fait de son village la capitale de poisons et antidotes. Il avait facilement détecté cette confection originale de Sasori et s'en était prémuni. Une fois dehors il activa le dispositif qu'il avait mis en place en arrivant une fois à distance respectable. Le bâtiment au complet se transforma en un immense brasier. Enfermée, Hinata entendit de nombreux cris de douleurs et une chaleur intense qui lui fit perdre conscience et plonger dans un atroce cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla un jour après, elle était toujours au même endroit, bercée par les mouvements du juunin courant dans le désert. Le vent froid la fit frissonner, il dû s'en rendre compte car lui adressa la parole pour lui dire qu'il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois arrivés, pour faire au plus vite.

"Sois patiente, et fais-toi discrète à Suna, la prévient-il, personne ne doit savoir que tu es vivante. "  
Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée, il n'était pas clair, maintenant qu'elle avait les idées plus claires, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen de rentrer à Konoha, d'échapper à sa vigilance pour commencer. A ce moment une idée jaillit dans son esprit: elle avait emmené sa cuillère! Ni une ni deux elle commença à creuser. Kankurô la sentit abîmer sa chère marionnette et s'arrêta sur le champ avant de vivement lâcher son paquet dans le sable et de l'ouvrir brusquement. Cuillère toujours en main, Hinata roula sur le sable froid avant de se relever tant bien que mal et de faire face au ninja.

"Mais tu es folle! S'écria-t-il, tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour la construire cette marionnette?  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en le menaçant avec sa cuillère, efficacement espérait-elle, pourquoi dois-je être morte?  
- Tu demanderas ça à Gaara, il est plus diplomate que moi, enfin pas de nature mais sa fonction l'y oblige.  
- Réponds-moi! Pourquoi?" Insista-t-elle. Kankurô soupira, il était fatigué et voulait rentrer sans tracas, mais clairement, s'il lui disait, elle allait lui causer beaucoup de tracas. Il n'aimait pas les pleurnicheuses et pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, celle-là allait en être une. D'un autre côté, si elle se contentait de pleurer dans sa marionnette, il pourrait continuer son chemin en ignorant ses sanglots. C'était jouable...

"Konoha se moque de ta disparition, ils n'ont envoyé aucune équipe de secours et à peine daigné informer les autres villages; de plus, un nouvel héritier a été désigné pour ton clan. Gaara trouvait cela bizarre et a donc mené des recherches de son côté, nous avons eu une piste confirmée et il m'a chargé de te récupérer et de simuler ta mort et arrête de pleurer", conclue-t-il en soupirant.  
C'était couru d'avance. Hinata le regarda à la fois horrifiée et résignée, son père avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot en retournant s'asseoir dans la marionnette que Kankurô referma avant de l'attacher sur son dos et de repartir. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un tempête de sable, l'orage grondait au-dessus d'eux et de temps à autre la foudre s'abattait sur les dunes de sable, transmettant toute son électricité au sous-sol.

Ils arrivèrent discrètement, Kankurô masquant son chakra grâce à cette décidément très utile marionnette. Il l'emmena directement à l'hôpital où une chambre isolée l'attendait avant de partir, Hinata laissa les medics-nin l'ausculter et la laver avant de la coucher et de la brancher à plusieurs moniteurs. Elle attrapa un fruit posé sur une petite table à côté d'elle et se laissa tenter, elle mourrait de faim. Elle en entamait un deuxième lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au Kazekage qui s'approcha du lit.

"Comment allez-vous? Demanda-t-il courtoisement. Hinata respira profondément, essayant de ne pas pleurer devant lui.  
- Je suis vivante grâce à vous, répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement le mot 'libre'.  
- Kankurô m'a fait son rapport, j'avais espéré que vous aviez des réponses à ...  
- Pourquoi ma vie importe peu? Je n'en sais rien, mentit Hinata, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il joua le jeu de l'ignorance.  
- Bien, restez ici pour l'instant, je déciderai de la marche à suivre en temps et en heure. Termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Prenez soin de vous."

'Vivante', en un sens elle l'était mais bientôt, aux yeux de tous ses amis elle ne le serait plus. Et un sentiment de vide l'envahit. Hinata se coucha sur le flanc et, perdue au milieu du désert, laissa libre court à sa tristesse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.  
Axel.


End file.
